


The Consequences of a One Night Stand

by MrToddWilkins



Series: A Thousand Small Steps [2]
Category: For Better or For Worse (Comics)
Genre: Acceptance, April is Mike and Martha’s daughter in this universe, Canadian Hermione Granger, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Elly still has a third child as well as a fourth, F/M, Gay Brian Enjo, Gen, Good Michael Patterson, Mama Bear Martha McRae, Martha gets the character development she deserved in canon, Mature Michael Patterson, Mike and Martha are childhood friends, Muggle Hermione Granger, POV Alternating, Teen Pregnancy, Twins, in case you can’t tell I like Martha, teen parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Relationships: Allyson Creemore/Lawrence Poirier, Anthony Caine/Elizabeth Patterson, April Patterson & Hermione Granger, Duncan Anderson/April Patterson, Gerald Forsythe | Gerald Delaney/Becky McGuire, Gordon Mayes/Tracey Mayes, Martha McRae/Michael Patterson, Shawna-Marie Verano/Becky McGuire’s Father
Series: A Thousand Small Steps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115678
Comments: 1





	1. April’s birth announcement

April Rose Patterson, born 1 April 1991, 2:28 pm,  
weighing 6 lbs, 11 oz.  
loved by Michael Patterson and Martha McRae,  
and by John Patterson,Elly Patterson,Elizabeth Patterson,Harry McRae,and Susan McRae.

April was born at the home of her paternal grandparents,John Patterson and Ellen (Richards) Patterson,with Ms Connie Poirier-Thomas and Ms Carol Enjo assisting in the birth. For the time being,Ms McRae has moved in with the Patterson family. Ms Enjo said the birth looked normal and that both mother and child are healthy.

Mr Patterson and Ms McRae have named Mr Lawrence Poirier and Ms Allyson Creemore as April’s godparents when they’re older. Representing them at April’s baptism will be Ms Connie Poirier and Mr Hugh Creemore.


	2. April-August 1991

From the private notes of Anthony Caine, transcribed by him in 2026:

  
.....A few cracks,naturally,existed beneath the perfect surface that the Patterson family evinced to the public. One of them was Michael and Martha’s relationship. Although the birth of their daughter April had sanded over the cracks in their relationship,or seemed to,there were still occasional fights between the two young parents. Martha moved in with the Pattersons in July 1991,and there was the question of whether they’d be able to attend school in the autumn as sophomores. It was Dr Patterson who settled the question: they’d go if Elly served as their babysitter for April. From what I heard,he had to fight for even that to happen. Old Richard Boire was opposed to having parents in his precious Class of 1994. Luckily for Dr P,Boire retired in the summer of ‘92.


	3. Back to School Blues

**Wednesday,September 11,1991**

**About 8:30 a.m.**

”Feels weird to be back at school,doesn’t it,Mike?”, Martha asked as they entered amongst a crowd of kids their age and older. Once again Mike was surrounded by the familiar smells and sights. A freshman was jostling a younger kid out of his way. Up ahead,Gordon Mayes was dropping Tracey Wells off at her locker:they had started seeing each other over the summer. Jimmy Moody was showing off his hockey moves for a crowd of his fellow juniors. Lucie Greene and her fellow gossips swarmed past them in a pack. Yes,once again they were in the familiar swing of things,Mike thought:it was almost as if they _hadn’t_ gone and had a daughter a few months prior,thusly missing out on the last three months of that year. 

”I hope April’s doing fine”, Martha said.

”Relax,Mart. She’s in the best of hands. Mom’ll take good care of her ‘til we get back”, Mike said. Despite his outwardly calm exterior,in truth he was a little worried. _The paternal bond,I guess._ He saw Allyson chatting with Pete Kent,the hockey and basketball star.


End file.
